


It'll Be Fun, She Said

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: Grace and Frankie have a Say Yes Day -- and it does not go as planned.





	It'll Be Fun, She Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is another new fandom for me -- I hope I have done it justice! This is based on the prompt I is for Intramural.   
> Let me know what you think!

Grace sits gingerly on the sofa, extending her swollen foot to the cushion placed on top of the coffee table. She cringes; one misguided attempt at playing a group sport, one emergency room visit, and one rolled ankle does not make a happy Grace make. 

Frankie pokes her head into the living room, cradling to her chest a bag filled with ice. She frowns; Grace _must_ be uncomfortable if she isn’t even complaining. “Here's that ice,” she says, entering the room and carefully setting the bag of over Grace’s swollen ankle. Grace hisses, and Frankie resists the urge to cradle the other woman comfortingly in her arms. Instead, she sits beside her, folding her hands in her lap.

“Let’s play intramural kickball, she said. It’ll be fun, she said.” Grace glares at the other woman, grimacing as the sting of the ice fully hits. She shifts and even the pressure of the ice feels uncomfortable. “What a nightmare.” 

“I had no idea you were athletically challenged!” Frankie replies defensively. “I thought that was another of your clever deflective mechanisms.” 

“I told you before we left that sports are not my forte, and you accused me of reneging on the rules of the Say Yes Day.”

“It's remotely possible that I thought you were full of shit and trying to get out of going.”

Grace glares again, though the tension in her shoulders lessens. She droops back against the sofa. “Maybe next time you'll learn to trust me.”

“You don't exactly have the greatest track record with telling me the truth, if you might recall in your aged mind.”

“I may have lied once or twice--”

Frankie raises an eyebrow. 

“--or a handful of times over the years, but not since we became friends.” 

“You’re right. I should have trusted that you were telling the truth -- but to be fair, you did great. Before your little acrobatic stunt, we were winning! You underestimated yourself, missy.” 

Grace laughs. The effects of the pain medication appears given to Grace in the emergency room appear to be kicking in (Frankie reminds herself not to chuckle at the unintentional pun) and her face breaks into a proud, genuine smile. “I did, didn’t I?” 

Frankie nods emphatically. “You were good and you know it.” 

“I’ll give you that, but I’m afraid my kickball days are over.” 

Frankie knows better than to argue. “Fair enough. Thank you for saying yes.” 

“Have you ever known me to say _no_ on a Say Yes Day?” 

“You’ve been a game ol’ girl, I’ll give you that. See? It can be fun to try new things.” She smiles softly, her heart racing. What other new things might Grace be willing to try? Frankie looks away, through the double doors leading toward the beach, and hopes that Grace will not notice the color rising to her cheeks and throat. “I’ve got a really nice strain of weed that you might like -- it’s the perfect combination of pain relief and ball tripping.” 

Grace watches Frankie for a moment, noting with drugged curiosity that Frankie’s cheeks appear slightly pink, and looks away. Her heart quickens and she can’t quite figure out why. Could it be the drugs? The adrenaline? The idea of trying other new things with Frankie? She clings to the question that had been asked and says, “I’ll pass on your marijuana, but I wouldn’t say no to a martini when these drugs wear off.” 

Frankie nods. “Grace, you know that --” She pauses, swallowing her protest before it passes her lips and before Grace can accuse her of nagging. “I’ll get online and look up a killer martini recipe for later.” She reaches out a hand and rests it on Grace’s forearm, her thumb tenderly stroking the softness of her skin.

Grace has no idea why, but she shivers when Frankie touches her.

“I’m sorry you were hurt. Consider this my saying yes to being your personal assistant until you’re up on _both_ of your feet again.” 

“Next time we have a Say Yes Day, I’m in charge.” 

Frankie smiles, relieved that Grace is warming to her again. She squeezes Grace’s arm. “Anything you say, Grace.” 

\---


End file.
